fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Grand Theft Auto: Tops to Bottom
After losing both of his parents in a house fire, the 30 year-old millionaire Richard Jonas loses all of his money and is forced to move from the beautiful Tops District to "Rock Bottom", Parc City. However, he learns something: The fire wasn't an accident, somebody tried to kill him. Characters * Richard Jonas: A 30 year-old millionaire whose house got burned down while he was at a club with friends. * Bubba: A street-wise gangster who is constantly trying to get Rich's fortune back. Introduces him to multiple bosses. * Ray: A baker that owed Bubba money, he pays it off by helping out Bubba with pizza delivery jobs. He was sent to jail for "Possession of Controlled Substance: Heroin, Marijuana, and Cocaine". Weazel News reported that an inmate killed him and used him to escape. * Malcolm Jones: A professional boxer who gives Rich work. Before his final mission, an enemy boxer's gang-banger friends blow his knee out, ending his career. * Nickel: A rich crime boss that pays his employees very little. He poses as a wealthy businessman and property developer. ** Gomez: The Manager of Nickel's workers, he leads the rebellion against Nickel, but gets executed by Rich. ** Trent: One of Nickel's employees, he tries to start a revolt against Nickel. He tries to convince Rich to join, and ambushes him when he refuses. Gets killed in the crossfire. * Dakota Williams: Rich's first girlfriend, she knows about his criminal activities and is quoted as "worrying a lot". She is later killed by Cassidy. * Cassidy : Nickel's sister that is in love with Richard, she goes so far as to killing his girlfriend to get him to date her. * Unnamed Russian: A gun-for-hire that burned down Rich's house and killed his parents. Later on, he is executed by Rich and smashed in a junkyard. Episodes * From Top to Bottom: ** While Rich is at a Club with his friends, an Unnamed Russian sets Molotovs around his Mansion and burns it to the ground, killing his parents, burning his money, and destroying his cars. Now, Rich is friendless and moneyless and has to go talk to a man he met at a club named Bubba, leading to him having to do some work while working off his debts he owes for his Apartment in the Parc District. * Raking in the Dough: ** Rich is hired by Bubba to collect some money from a baker, but they set up a deal where Ray will give him work. However, a simple delivery is turned into a trap set up by mobsters. At the end, Rich manages to beat the mobsters and escape. * Drug Run: ** Ray gives Rich another job, but it is actually a cover-up for a drug deal and Rich is chased down by cops. * Pizza Slice of Life: ** The cops are closing in on Ray, and he wants Rich to execute a Police Officer that is about to bust him. However, Rich is contacted by Officer Simpson and told that he will get paid for busting Ray. In the end, Rich goes for the Officer's deal and gets Ray arrested. * Bubba and the Boxer ** Bubba introduces Rich to a Pro-Boxer named Malcolm, whom gives him work. Now, Rich has to steal a pair of "lucky gloves" from his opponent, but he runs into a group of gunmen. * Intimidation: ** Bubba wants Rich to intimidate a boxer by doing numerous things. First, Rich steals the boxer's gear, then he demolishes the man's car, and finally, he kills the man's girlfriend. The next day, the man commits suicide, leaving a note that said "Nothing was going right!". * Industrial Issues: ** Rich meets a rich man, whom says that if Rich stops by his workplace, he'll give him work. Rich is then paid to take out Malcolm's newest challenger and his manager, as well as any other people with him. However, this includes going into his apartment complex, which is home to numerous thugs. Category:Fan Fiction